User talk:Run4urLife!
Leave a message here for Run4urLife! Sign all posts with four tildes (~~~~) Post below the line: ---- Tesla Can one of my characters come across a tesla pistol..? //--Teh Krush 18:57, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Not Sam, I hope?... --Solbur 19:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::No. //--Teh Krush 19:02, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Why a Tesla Pistol? Why not an M74 Railgun instead? --Twentyfists 19:04, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Why have people suddenly taken an interest in my guns? And the M74 was developed and used by the MOS. You'd need a very good reason to have one. //--Run4urLife! 19:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Cus it takes no ammo, that's why I want it.. lolz. //--Teh Krush 19:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::The M74 isn't one of five in existence with the inability to be constructed using present technology, it's awesome, and it seems like it never appears on the wiki. --Twentyfists 19:10, 2 May 2009 (UTC) If I ever get Fallout 3 PC, I'm going to use the GECK to create 5 Tesla pistols.. each different.. //--Teh Krush 19:16, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Ok The Tesla Pistol one of my characters will have will be "Unstable". It recharges faster on all three settings, but if used to much in a short duration it can explode. //--Teh Krush 19:17, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Eh, no. That doesn't work. If it exploded, it'd be like a mini nuke. There are small variations, and all of them have been scattered around the world. Raikov got his after an American Spy brought it back from Moscow before the Great War. //--Run4urLife! 19:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thats what I meant, it EXPLODES, killing the user (and a bit of stuff around it). And the character that holds it would be Micheal, since he doesn't have a cool weapon yet.. lol. //--Teh Krush 19:22, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::The thing is literally made up of the following parts: Atomic reaction & Shielding, accelerator, handle and trigger to drop the shielding on the accelerator end. Being unstable involves modification I am assuming Tesla would not perform because he was not insane (the pistols were all hand-made by Tesla, by the way. Will be writing more on them soon. //--Run4urLife! 19:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, when I read your "modified" one (Raikovs), I thought that he had done that himself.. hmm.. Can Micheal have a normal one, but has a red-dot (or blue) scope? //--Teh Krush 19:28, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Where did he find it? //--Run4urLife! 19:31, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Baltimore, underground. You make up the modifications though, he'll add a scope either way.. //--Teh Krush 19:32, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Or, even better, he picked it up off a dead Crusader, (since some of them are in GERMANY, the one he got it from may have just came back from there maybe?) //--Teh Krush 19:35, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::NO!! This is not something you just pick up of the streets. The first was taken from a stash of Tesla based tech hidden in New York and Raikov's was stolen from the Kremlin. //--Run4urLife! 19:37, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Umm, can you think of sumthing then? (It can be on the East or West, as Micheal has been to both, and could have picked it up on the West Coast.. he's been to the west with Roland and Jacob.) //--Teh Krush 19:39, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I like Baltimore, but I doubt anything of exceptional value's gonna be found there, seeing as nothing has been yet (HINT: That means to write an article about something awesome in Baltimore, like a suit of death armor or a death gun found in the shipping yard, a heavily contested area between the Enclave and the AWA.) --Twentyfists 19:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'll go do that for you Twenty, and I'll prolly have Micheal use it if he doesn't get a coolio Tesla Gun.. //--Teh Krush 19:43, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Now why would one be in the Baltimore shipping yards? //--Run4urLife! 19:44, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Cus it got shipped there! Grr just give Micheal the gun! //--Teh Krush 19:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::The Tesla Gun I doubt, but Baltimore could have been taking in lots of military technology for transport to other areas of the country when the Great War broke out. I could totally see an epic AWA vs Enclave battle on a derelict ship or in the shipping yards to recover military tech. --Twentyfists 19:51, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Hell, I could see them fighting over a ship just to have a ship in their arsenal. //--Run4urLife! 19:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Lolz An Example Page. //--Teh Krush 23:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Oh and, what does a Field Ripper look like? //--Teh Krush 23:09, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Tesla Pistol Again Can I at least design the third one? (It's modifications) My character won't use it but I'll just be the one to choose what mods it gets. //--Teh Krush 00:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Post it here and we'll see. //--Run4urLife! 00:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::The third one made would have an awesim blue-dot scope! And, when on Stun setting, it would be more effective, well incinerate and kill would take longer to recharge. //--Teh Krush 00:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC)